


They Knew and She Knew

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link meet their Neighbor from the studio. They get tangled in her world but she finds something out about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story deals with a very heavy subject. There will be violence. There will be blood. This will be a crazy story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you start this story there is no ending. I have said no more to this story. I am keeping it here only ..... well I don't know yet. I guess because I wrote it, it is still a part of me. I started to hate this story. It was not what I wanted it just was UGH! I wrote out a rough ending if anyone is interested. You can always ask for it.

Rhett was carrying the last parts of the set back inside the studio. He started to go for the door when he began to drop things.

“Dang it!” He put the rest down and tried to pick it all up in a better manner. He was getting no where when a pair of small hands hovered over the different pieces. He looked up to see a young woman in front of him. She gave a small smile and began picking up stuff.

“Thank you, I guess I was trying to do to much.” She just chuckled. Link was coming out of the studio when he saw them, hurrying he opened the door for the both of them.

“Hey don’t you live right behind the studio across the alley?” Link started to take the items from her. All she did was nod her head yes. Link continue to talk to her, “You know you guys get really loud. I mean the banging and him yelling at times.”

Her eyes opened a little wider and she bit her lip. Releasing her lip she spoke up, “ I am so sorry, I will do my best to keep things quiet.” 

Link chuckled a little, “Hey no worries I know we get crazy over here.” 

“Oh I have seen you guys doing some weird things back there.” Rhett and Link both turned to her with worried looks. Rhett moved a little closer to her.

“What do you mean weird things? Between me and Link?” Rhett looked at Link as if to see if he could explain.

“Like a few weeks ago you were walking all weird.” She pointed to Rhett but then began to walk. Her walk was not normal and right away both men knew what weird was to her.

“Well that walk you just did is the anti mugging walk.” Rhett and Link both Laughed and both looked like a weight was taken off their shoulders. 

“Really, that is just ridiculous .” She stopped moving and crossed her arms. 

“Oh hey I am sorry for us laughing, I have only see Rhett do the walk before. I am not sure why they really think that walk works.” 

They chatted for a long while. They all seemed to get along very well, in fact Rhett and Link loved her personality. She was a lot like them. She also seemed to enjoy their company. It wasn’t till they heard a car door slam that they realized it was dark out. Right away her whole demeanor changed. She rushed to the door.

“Thank you guys for the talk, it has been wonderful getting to know you.”

Rhett reached for her arm and she flinched at the contact. All small hiss came from her. 

“I really got to go. Oh my name is Amy.”

She ran out the door before he could speak again.

“Rhett you don’t think?” Link walked to him and wrapped his arms around his friend. 

“I have no idea, I hope not. She is sweet.” They walked outside to see if she was ok. They saw her run to her place and wait a moment before she went inside. For a long time nothing happened and Rhett felt silly. 

“Come on lets get home.”

Link kept looking at Amy’s place. Figuring nothing was going to happen he got in the car. Rhett started the car and took off down the alley.

After they turned a scream echoed down the alley.


	2. Part 2

It had been 4 days since they have seen Amy and Rhett was nervous. Link had tried telling him not to think much of it. They had just met her and they had no idea what her schedule was even like. He knew that Link was right, but when your gut tells you something is up, you can’t always ignore it out right.

“So I was thinking I could go over to Amy’s place today.” Rhett looked over his laptop to Link. 

Link never stopped typing but did respond to Rhett, “What for?”

Rhett didn’t want to bring up that he was extremely worried. Rhett racked his brain for a good enough excuse. He got up and walked over to Link’s side. 

“Link I really liked her. I think that we could offer her a part time job here.” This got Links full attention.

“What part time job? As Link turned his chair Rhett got on his knees.He placed his hands on Links knees and started to rub them. 

“I mean she is a great girl. She is close to our age and she thinks similar to us. You know just as well as me, that is rare.” He let his hands go higher on Links legs. He crept his hands up around his waist and pulled Link closer to him. “We could use more help in the taping area. They have told us that some things are coming up and people are busy. Really I just want to be nice to her. “

Rhetts hands kept going up till he found his way to Links neck. He let one go further till it was wrapped in his hair. Link didn’t speak but start to smile knowing what was to come. Link pushed his chair a little closer to him. 

“You know Rhett we don’t get a lot of alone time here. “

“No no we don’t.” Rhett pulled Link towards him and closed the gap. Their lips met with great intensity. It started out raw and hard but after Links hands traveled down his front and under his shirt, they both slowed down. Rhett moaned into Links mouth, making Link thank god he was sitting. It was almost a given that Rhett would sound like his radio voice. Low and sensual. 

It was his radio voice that got him weak just over a year ago. Rhett kept speaking low and saying sweet things. The words were actually for a skit they were doing for GMM but Link only heard them for himself. After the taping they were in the office when Link threw caution to the wind and kissed Rhett.

Now here they were, stealing kisses at the office. Things were going slow. They had not taken things to the next step yet. Nerves and worry always won. Their upbringing had them worried. Most of their crew members assumed they were straight and got them on blind dates or meet new people they thought would be a good match. They found lots of women attractive but no one was attractive as they saw each other.

Rhetts shirt was close to coming off when a small knock interrupted them. Placing his shirt down Rhett got up and went to the door. After a few exchanged words Rhett spun around with a small smile.

“I guess I won’t have to visit her place, she is here.” 

Link got up and started to head to the door. Before they left the office Link reached up and stole a kiss from Rhett. Smiling even more Rhett smacked Links ass for his thievery.

Link headed towards the back door where they had met her. As he got in sight of the door he stopped. Rhett collided with Link.

“Whats wrong?” Rhett looked down at Link. 

Whispering Link looked at Rhett, “It’s Amy.”

“Yeah I know.” Before Rhett finished talking about how he was told she was here he lifted his head. The smile he wore faded away. A small gasp left his mouth.   
Rhett walked around Link and quickly made it to Amy. Her face had a large bruise covering the left side. Her eye was somewhat swollen, probably was worse the days before.  
Rhett reached her and kept staring at the bruise. He could hear Link asking the remaining crew members to leave. When the room was just occupied by the three, Rhett put her in a hug.

“Amy?” Rhett felt tears coming. He did all he could do to fight them back.

“It is not that bad. I did this. I was taking the garbage out and tripped on the bag on the stairs. I fell down the whole way. “ 

Rhett got angry inside, he knew she was lying. He was not angry at her, but the man she lived with.

“Wow that was some fall.” Link came up to her and gave her a small hug. “Come here and sit. Rhett was actually going to come and see you later. This makes it easier.”

Amy took a seat, both men noticed she was being very careful. 

Rhett bit back words that wanted to flood out. Mostly he wanted to go find that man. He did find some words to say hoping she wouldn’t hear how upset he was.

“Yeah I wanted to talk to you. Would you like to work here part time?”

“That is sudden.” Amy looked really confused.

“I know, but I think we all click. That is not an easy thing to have or even gain. Link and I have been friends since 1984. Also we just mesh perfectly. I just get this awesome vibe from you.”

There was a small blush that came creeping over her. Rhett thought it was cute that she did that. Rhett noticed she did have makeup on. Her hair was done nicely, gorgeous brown waves went down her back towards her waist. The light green dress fit her, formed around her body in every glorious way. He had to admit she was beautiful. All the better to get her away from the guy who was hurting her.

Rhett found his self angry again. He could hear Link and Amy talking, but all he could do was find a way to beat this man up. Link of course will talk him out of it. He will point out that he could be just assuming things. He heard Links voice in his head and began to climb down his anger wall.

“So if you want you can some in every day we are here and learn things. What do you think?”  
She bit her lower lip and they could tell she was thinking hard. Rhett started to gnaw at the inside of his cheek. He looked over at Link. Link was focusing only on Amy.   
Rhetts head turned slowly when she spoke finally. “I will, if I can do it Monday through Friday and only in the mornings. I have to still take care of my home and cook his dinner.” 

“That is fine.” Both men said at the same time. Amy let out a quiet giggle. Rhetts heart warmed at her small laugh. It made him feel better. He was thankful that she would be here with them.

Amy looked at her watch and started to stand. “I am going to go.” She went for the door and spun on her heel. “I do want to talk to you guys soon though. I can see other things that are not weird, but I can see them.” 

She gave them a small smile and left.

“Oh no do you think she has seen us making out?” Link went over to Rhett. He placed his arms around Links shoulders.

“I do not know, but if that is it I don’t think she is out to hurt us.” Rhett checked the room then leaned down and kissed Links head.  
……….

When they arrived the next day she was there ready to go. She stayed close to them and listened to everything that they had to say. She was completely immersed in their words. She was smiling the whole time. She would ask important questions and even understood some of the techniques they spoke about. Rhett knew they had made a fantastic choice and he saw many great things in their future. 

“I have to say I am surprised you know lots about this.” Link put his arm around her.

“I did go to school for filming. I never graduated though. There are somethings that have changed but I don’t think that will hold me back.”

“No I do not think much can hold you back.” Rhett smiled at her but she didn’t smile back. 

“I wish I finished school.”

Noticing the change Link decided to let Amy spend time with some of the crew members. 

Rhett and Link walked outside and walked pass the cars.

“Rhett I know you are worried about her and if things are not well at home, maybe she will confide in us.”

He was surprised that Link brought it up.

“Infact I looked up some ways to help women who are in domestic violence situations. It would be best to let her come to us at this point. We are only going on hunches. Lets not take it to far, at least not yet.”

Rhett only nodded and embraced Link. Both men just held each other.


	3. Part 3

The days went by quickly and they found themselves having a good time. Amy would show up with grand smile everyday. Rhett and Link both loved having her there. To say that she understood and grasp concepts quickly would be an understatement. Amy helped the crew as much as she could. They did notice that some days she would move slower and would almost be out of breath. With those moments she still always smiled.

A Thursday lunch time they found themselves to be alone with Amy. Rhett figured it was now or never to get some information out of her.

"Amy how long have you been with your boyfriend?" Rhett asked in between bites of his salad.

"Almost two years. We have been living together for over 18 months." Rhett put his fork down. His face didn't hide any of his thoughts.

"That was quick don't you think?"

"I do not know. I guess. " She took a sip on her tea but one could tell she was thinking. "Really I had no where to turn. My parents kicked me out and they actually moved. I mean they were planning on moving, they just didn't inform me when." Amy started to shift in her seat.

"I am sorry." Link leaned in and put his hand hers. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It is ok they did not like my life style." She pushed her plate away and gave a small smile to both men. She flipped her hand and grabbed Links. Raising her other hand to the table she offered it to Rhett. He took it. "What I am about to say is our secret. I understand what you both are going through. I am not here to judge, because I have been there."

Rhetts heart began to beat uncontrollably. He started to panic. Link reached under the table and grabbed his hand.

"What are you getting at?" Link squeezed Rhetts hand.

"We are finally alone and I want you guys to know I have seen you all kiss." Rhett squeezed her hand harder. She returned to the squeeze. "I don't care. I really don't."

Link and Rhett looked at each other. Both men wanted to flee. They had no idea how to do this. How to be honest about it.

"Rhett? Link?" She held on to them tighter. "You both have nothing to fear from me. I am here for you. I want you to know that I get it."

"How can this be?" Link started to lean back his face was full of fear and caution.

"It is because I have seen you both. I have seen two men who are obviously in love. I saw you both one time and it was a hurried kiss. Rhett just pulled you back from the group. He ran you behind a wall away from the others and just kissed you. It look like it was full of passion even for how quick it was."

She could see them both blush.

"One time was probably the most tender kiss I have ever seen." Amy let go of them. "To be honest I got turned on." It was Amy's turn to turn red.

"Oh, that is interesting." Rhett looked towards her and continued. "Amy seeing that you are being honest here I want to know something."

Her voice dropped and she whispered "Ok?"

Link held on to Rhett, he was not sure if this was the time.

"Does your boyfriend beat you?"

Her face lost color. Right away they could see her struggle to breath. Link went to grab for her hand but she whipped it back.

"I am just clumsy."

"Amy bullshit." Link glared at Rhett. Mouthing "why?"

"Sorry Amy but I just don't buy it. We have seen you for awhile now. Getting to know you. I see a confident women who never trips over her feet. That day we saw you, you were …" Rhett couldn't finish he was getting angry. He didn't want Amy thinking it was her.

"What Rhett is trying to say is that you have no reason to hide from us. You don't judge us and we don't judge you. In fact we care for you. Please believe us."

Amy gathered her things. Finding her legs that were weaker then normal she walked to the back door. With her head hanging down she spoke to them.

"I do, but what do I do ?" She left the building. Rhett and Link both went out the door rushing to be by her side.

"You can stay with us. We trust you. You can trust us."

Amy had tears running down her face.

"I am scared. No I am terrified. I never saw my life like this. Never like this."

Amy reached for her shirt and lifted it to show them her stomach. There were multiple bruises that range in the healing process, some new some old. There was also lots of burn marks on her. Link leaned in and pulled her shirt down for her. Links eyes were brimming with tears.

Not having the strength anymore she crumbled to the ground. Both Link and Rhett caught her and sat on the ground with her.

"I was once strong or at least I thought I was. I just didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be in a home. I thought I could trust him."

Her hand went down to her wrist, "The first time he got me was when we were out in public. We both had a little to much to drink and he thought I was flirting with some girl. He got mad. So mad he pulled me away by my wrist. It hurt bad. He then struck me in the face. The next day he said he was sorry. He said he was just so drunk. For over a month it was fine. Not one fight not one hit. "

Her cries over took her. Rhett got closer and embraced her. He placed her head in the crook oh his neck and she cried more. Her arms wrapped around him. Rhett gathered the rest of her in his lap. Link got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She then took one arm out and grabbed Links hand.

She spoke up, "Then I made a mistake and forgot to pay a bill. He got the notice and he lost control. He hit me in the face then proceeded to punch me in the stomach. I lost my breath and I could not keep my balance. When I was on the ground he kicked me a few times. Then he was done. He left me on the floor. I stayed there. I couldn't move. He showed up with a bucket and a towel. He cleaned me. He was crying and saying he was sorry. I should have just paid the bill."

Rhett shook his head. He could not grasp how this man could do this.

"It has been like that ever since then. I really don't have anywhere to go. I lost all my other jobs because I could not go in with all the bruises. "

Rhett pulled her away just enough to stare in her eyes. "Amy you have us now. You will live with us, work with us. That is all you need. "

Getting up from the ground Link spoke to her.

"We have to leave for a couple days to go do a shoot but here are my keys. You go and grab somethings and we will take you home tonight." She was shaking so hard that the keys barely stayed in her hands."You do not have to come in while we are gone. You can stay at your new home, our home. If you do want to come in, just come in with the crew. You can take our car."

With a small nod they set off to move her.

Her moving took a short time. She had only a few items and clothes.

"My life in boxes is down to three. I am not sure how I feel about this."

They all put the boxes down in the foyer of their home. "Welcome to Casa, um de ours?"

"Good one Link."

Link shrugged his shoulders and led Amy through the house. They got her settled and let her fall asleep in the Links room. This brought both men looking at each other right outside Amy's new door.

"So we just took some big steps today." Link rubbed the back of his neck.

"You could say that." Rhett took over for Link and massaged his shoulders and neck.

"Hm, yes big steps. We have someone we can confide in with our relationship, be real with. We are going to keep her safe from her abusive boyfriend. We have a her living with us. Now. now."

"What? Now we are going to be sleeping in the same room." Rhett let his hands wander down Links back and he hooked his fingers in his belt loops. He brought Link into a kiss. Pulling out of the kiss Rhett rest his forehead on Links. "If it is to much I will sleep on the pull out."

"No, I am ready for this."

Link swore he heard a growl come from Rhett before he crashed him into the wall. Rhett looked him in the eyes and smiled. With his one eyebrow raised he leaned into him. "Good I am ready too." Rhett gently bit Links lower lip pulling at it. Link returned the growl.

As Link reached underneath Rhetts shirt they both heard the door next to them creak open. They looked over to see Amy staring at them.

"Oh" Was the only thing that they could say.

"I heard a banging sound so I just wanted to check and make sure everything was ok." She beamed at them, " I see everything is ok." She closed the door.

They laughed at how normal if felt around her. How they were finally being themselves.

They went into their newly established room.

"Maybe tonight for the sake of Amy we should just sleep." Rhett started to undress. "She might accept us, but I don't want to over do it."

Link just nodded and got undress as well.

They slept in each others arms, feeling comfortable with all the big changes.

…

When they all woke up breakfast was done by Amy. Her cooking blew them away and they felt spoiled.

"I love my cereal but this was great!"

Amy blushed and finished cleaning up. "I do love to cook, so get used to it."

Rhett went over the plans for the weekend and filled Amy in on everything. He made sure she understood that she didn't have to work unless the crew was going to be there. She agreed that was the best plan.

Before long the trio heard a car honking.

"That would be our ride." She walked with them to the door and handed them their suitcases. Rhett leaned into Amy and wrapped an arm around her. Letting his head rest on hers he spoke in a whisper, "Please be careful." He kissed the top of her head and walked to the car. Link kissed her cheek and reminder her to call if she needed them for any reason.

Amy stayed at the door and waved till they were gone. Her smile was real, no more faking happiness.

…

Rhett sat in chair that was given to him for the shoot. It was mid Saturday morning and he hated that they could not sleep in. Link was talking to the director about a different position on the cameras when Rhetts phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out he saw it was chase. He got up from his spot and walked off set.

"Hey Chase. whats up?"

"Rhett you guys need to get back here."

"Why?"

"Its Amy?"

Rhetts could not breath. He took a few seconds before he asked what was going on.

"Rhett, I found her in the parking lot. She was covered in blood." Chases voice cracked. "We decided to come in and she was going to do some work with me. I told her I would be here at 7 am. I got here late. I don't know how long she was there for. Rhett please I don't know what happened. She didn't wake up. They worked on her for awhile before they took her away."

"Ok just text me where she is. We are leaving." Rhett hung up and turned around. He could see Link still speaking to the director. He tried to keep himself together but tears were cascading down his face. He began to run to Link. When he reached him he grabbed his hand. Link faced him and panic came over him.

"Its Amy." Rhett pulled on his arm. "She was taken to the hospital."

Link turned around and explained to the shooting crew that something came up.

Their new big steps to a greater future seemed to fall apart before they could even fully understand them.


	4. Part 4

"My name is Charles and his names is Rhett. I know you guys do not let friends in normally but ..." The nurse cut him off by raising her finger up.

They had already talked to Chase and had received no knew information on her condition. Chase was visibly upset. He described that it looked like she had at least a broken arm, several cuts all over her body and her clothes were ripped almost off of her. Rhett started to cry then and still continued to do so. Link had shed some tears but to tell the truth he was in shock.

When they moved over to the nurse station hoping by being her employers they could gain access. Rhett kept a good grip on Link's hand. At that moment he did not care what others thought. This was Amy that needed them.

"Please I need to know if she is ok." Rhett broke the silence.

"Sir I understand, but who are you here for?" The nurse clicked a few things on her computer.

"Amy O'Connor ." Link spoke with a shaky voice.

"Ok not let me see." After a few more clicks she looked up at them. "She was brought in a few hours ago. You both have the permission to go back there. "

Both men were surprised. Link asked her, "How are we allowed?" Rhett jabbed him in the ribs.

"Sir she gave her permission." She wrote the room number on a piece of paper and gave it to Link. She opened the Emergency doors for them and they went in.

"Link wait a second. I really don't want her seeing me like this." Rhett found a washroom and went in.

He looked at himself, he was a wreck. After Chases description on her Rhett has all but lost it. He felt it was his fault. Getting the cold water going he splashed large amounts of it on his face. Rubbing the water in his eyes, he looked at himself again. He had ruined his hair so he decided to just get it all wet and place it down. Making himself look somewhat presentable he exited the bathroom.

Link watched Rhett come out. He was taken aback that Rhett had put his hair down. He took Rhett in his arms and brought his head down to his own face.

"Rhett, I have a feeling you are taking this out on yourself." Link placed his hands on Rhetts face. He ran his fingers through his beard going through to his hair. "Please don't. We have no idea what happened " Rhett sighed and tried to pull away, "No. We have a good idea, but we had nothing to do with it. Amy will tell us everything. We will take care of her. I promise you that and I will promise her that too."

"It should not have happened." Rhett was starting to lose it again.

"You are right." Link stood back and took Rhetts hand again and walked to her room.

They knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A small "come in" was all they heard. Rhett pushed the door and walked in. The curtain was the last barrier and his hand was shaking. Link just nodded his head yes and they both pulled it back.

Rhett and Link were blindsided by what they saw. Amy's hair was a mess tangled and clumped. There were several scratch marks on her face. On her chin was stitches maybe about a dozen. Her left arm was in a sling and it was wrapped up. Her right arm had stitches going up from her elbow to her shoulder. It looked like there was still some blood all over her collar bone area.

"It just gets worse from here on down." She raised her right hand to Rhett and he greedily took it. Sitting next to her, he carefully raised it to his mouth and laid a soft kiss in the palm of her hand. Link went around and gently kissed the top of her forehead.

"I have six broken ribs. My legs are all cut up. I had to get over thirty stitches on them. My back has several stitches as well."

After her soft words ended and rage took over Rhetts body. He wanted to find her boyfriend and end his life. It shocked Rhett to his core that he would feel this way, but he almost didn't care.

"Did they get him?" Link took over on talking to her. "Is he rotting in a cell yet?"

"No" Small tears fell down her face. "A police officer did show up after I said I was attacked. He took the report down."

"Well at least that part is done." Link brought another chair over and sat next to Rhett. "When do you get to come home with us?" Rhett took Links hand and brought it to hers.

"I am not sure. Maybe tonight. Now that you are here I can tell them I have some where safe to be." They just held each others hand for awhile in peace.

The room was being lit by the sun letting its rays in. Amy let her face fall into the rays. Rhett thought she looked like an angel with the sun.

"You look at peace right now." Rhett sounded unsure. "How could you be with what happened?"

"Because you are here, Link is here." She let her eyes closed and sighed softly. "I want to rest right now. Please don't leave though."

Giving her one last squeeze Rhett spoke "We are not leaving you. Ever."

With in minutes she was sleeping.

"Rhett why don't we try and rest too." Rhett nodded and pushed the chair back. Link followed suit. Rhett placed his head on the wall behind him and waited for Link to lean back. Rhett let his arm fall behind Links shoulder. Link brought his mouth to Rhetts and gave him a tender kiss.

"Rest."


	5. Part 5

Her stay at the hospital was longer then any of them thought. She was questioned and evaluated by all sorts of people. The police investigation was the easiest part however her psych evaluation was hard and emotionally draining.

"Rhett, please sit down. You are making me feel nervous the way you are pacing." Amy pointed to the chair next to her. "I should be able to go now that all the questions are over."

Rhett flopped into the chair and sighed. "I am sorry for making you feel uneasy with my pacing. I just don't understand why you are not home with us yet. "

"I have admitted to abuse, now they have to sit here and pretty much dissect everything about me. Make sure that you guys are not the real abusers."

Rhett growled at the idea. Amy let her hand fall on to his. She patted it and let it settle on top. He grabbed her hand gently and rubbed his thumb on top of her hand. She had calmed him by just her simple touch.

With her smile on her face he felt more at ease. "I do understand what they are doing. I just want you back home with us. So we can move on."

"I know."

A light knock interrupted them.

"Come in."

A nurse came in with a smile and a handful of papers.

"I believe I have something here you would like to sign." She brought over the desk and placed the papers down with a pen. Amy glanced down at them . She took a few moments to read the papers.

"Rhett, call Link now." Amy kept her gaze on the papers while picking up the pen.

"What, why? What is wrong?"

"Lack of car."

Rhett tried to take the papers from her. Amy placed her hand on top and kept them in place.

"No, these are mine. You just need to call Link so he can get here and take me home. " Amy chuckled at her little joke on Rhett.

He just replied with a smile and a quick kiss on the top of her head. Standing he headed to the hallway to make the call.

The nurse was smiling while she waited for the paper work to get signed. "He seems really sweet. Not mention he is very good looking. Although the dark hair one is just as good looking." Amy handed the paperwork to her and nodded her head. "Which one are you with?"

"What? Them? Oh no it is not like that. I am just their friend."

"Well could have fooled me. The way they both treat you had me thinking they were trying to win your hand." The nurse separated the papers and gave Amy her copies. "Call me old fashioned but those boys like you."

All Amy could do was smile and thank the nurse. Knowing the truth behind Rhett and Link, made that whole conversation a funny one.

She started to shift out of the bed so she could finally put her clothes back on. Amy held the bag that had some of the clothing from the horrible day. She could see some of the blood on her shirt. They had to throw away her pants. They were completely ripped. They had to perform a rape kit on her and she could barely move her legs to help the nurses.

Amy felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She did not tell Rhett or Link about that. When they saw her the first time, she just could not tell them. Rhett especially , he was a wreck. After her rest they both asked what happened.

"Please do not be mad at Chase for any of this. We all know how LA is. But yeah I will tell you." Amy tried shifting in the bed to sit more straight. With Links help she was able to turn more to them. " I was there by myself. I only got there a few minutes before Chase was supposed to be there. I stayed in the car and had the doors locked. I waited for over 30 minutes . Then I just could not wait anymore, I had to go bathroom. I looked around I really thought I was alone. I got out and started to make my way to the backdoor. I almost had my hand on the door when the back of my left knee was struck."

Amy began to tremble. Rhett stood and got on the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I guess he saw me from his place and I just didn't see him. I know pain, but this was different. It was like he was going to just kill me. I can not remember to much after that. I do remember having Chase crying and yelling. It is all blurry. "

Both Rhett and Link had little to say just had warm embraces for her and small kisses to her head.

She was sure that she would tell them soon. All she wanted was to be home, the home they were making for her. Link was a sweet heart the first night and brought clothes when they thought she would be released. She opened the bag and she saw a black bra, a thong to match, and the most awful pairing of shirt and pants. She assumed he was going for comfort. Her shirt was one she did not recognize, it could have been one of his. It was a dark blue shirt with Pluto on it. The pants were one of her pj pants. They were yellow with black lips on them. These men, her Rhett and Link were her heroes. Even if matching clothes escaped them.

It took her some time to get ready but she felt almost a hundred percent with the clothes on. The shirt did smell like Link. She cuddle over by the window seat and smelled Links shirt.

Rhett met Link in the gift shop and they both bought her some flowers for the trip home.

In the elevator Link pressed his lips to Rhetts. After a few moments Rhett ended the kiss and leaned against Link.

"I do love that."

Before they could find more love in another kiss the doors opened. When they opened her room door they found her sound asleep by the window.

"Why is her face in the shirt a little bit? Is that your shirt?" Rhett walked closer to her and saw her pants. "Link what in the world. did you forget how to color coordinate?"

Link smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed her bag and papers while Rhett picked her up. She nuzzled into his neck and placed a small kiss on his exposed skin.

"Lets go home." Rhett looked down to Link, "Again."


	6. Part 6

Her head landed softly on the pillow. With the soft clouds of blankets being placed on her body she opened her eyes. She wanted to speak to Rhett and Link. The only thing she could do was smile. Amy watched Link place her stuff on a nearby chair while Rhett finished tucking her in. When he was done he walked over to Link, she could not make out what they were saying. It did not matter it ended in a passionate kiss.

Amy was sure she was blushing. So not to look onto a precious moment anymore she let herself sleep again. Her body hummed. She had never felt this way before. Her mind went back to different times she was in the hospital. Her body just ached and it was beyond pain for her. It must be how they treat her. Rhett and Link both treat her like a princess. They had made her feel like she was worth so much more.

When she opened her eyes again she was embraced by the sun. She slowly opened her eyes. She noticed she was not alone. Both men were cuddled on her bed. She could not believe how cute they looked. With the sun gracing their tangled bodies she couldn't help but make a small "oh" sound.

She thought her sound was quiet however Rhett began to stir. His hand came off of Link and met with hers. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

He whispered, "Good morning." She replied with a small whisper as well.

Rhett kept his eyes and hand on her. He even began to rub her hand in his. It was a lovely sensation. Content on being in silence she let her eyes go about the room. There were some noticeable differences. There was more of her favorite things on the walls. She also noticed there was lots of Rhett and Link merchandise in the room. She chuckled at what they had done. They both had taken turns to go to work and rest, now she saw what they were really doing.

Link had awoken and took Amy and Rhetts hands in his. "Do you like what we did here?I hope it's not to much."

"Oh no it is great. I can't believe you would do this for me."

"Of course we would do this for you." Rhett started to get up from the bed with Link following him. "We are going to go make something to eat."

Rhett came over to her side and started to pick her up.

"Rhett come on, you are going to hurt yourself." Amy tried to put herself back in bed.

"No it is fine. You have always been small and I think you have lost more weight since last Saturday."

Cringing at the thought she kept quiet and let Rhett take her where he wanted her.

She watched with great amusement her two men try and cook breakfast. It looked like they were going with a traditional southern breakfast. It was all done in quiet movements until Link had a mishap with the biscuits. When adding the flour Link tried to look at the recipe and pour. He was only successful at looking at the recipe. When he saw that he made a mess he tried to clean up. That just led to him hitting the flour jar and having it land on the floor.

As the flour cloud finally came to a settle Link looked like a ghost. Rhett looked so surprised and somewhat mystified at how it all came about. Finally laughter broke out and Link did not want to be alone. He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it right at Rhetts face.

With a quick shake and batting of his eyes Rhett grabbed a handful and planted it on top of Links head. All three were laughing and throwing flour everywhere. When all the flour had coated the kitchen, the eggs burnt, and gravy that had turned to cement Link grabbed some cereal.

"I am so ready for some sugar." Amy pulled her bowl next to her that Rhett placed down.

"As are we." With all having bowls brimming with frosted mini wheats and milk they clanked their spoons and devoured their meal.

"So when do you think you guys will go back to work?" Amy pushed her bowl and leaned back in the chair. "Both of you have been busy with me and apparently my room."

"I did get some work done at the studio." Link gathered everything while Rhett got the broom. "I just told Rhett to stay away while you were in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Amy I wanted to kill your ex." Rhett leaned against the counter. "I told Link and he was worried that I would act on pure emotion."

"Oh you wouldn't have."

"Yes yes he would have. I know Rhett he has beaten up people and put them in their place when they had hurt me. Sometimes it was for just something as simple as them making fun of me."

Amy took in their words. All she could do was smile.

"Boys all I ask this; please never do anything where I have to come and look at you through glass. What we have going on here is amazing. You two are amazing. Just stay with me and let me be in this family we have here. "

Rhett made his way over to her and hugged her. Link followed and embraced both of them.

"We promise."

"Good. Now how about I go and wash up." She began to get off the chair when Rhett placed her in his arms. "Last time, or I can get used to it." They both laughed when Links phone went off.

Rhett got Amy in the bathroom and ran back down the stairs. Immediately Rhett could tell Link had lost his cheerful disposition and walked up to him. He placed a hand on Links back and began to rub it.

"Yes of course we are willing to do anything to help Amy and to help the police." Link turned his gaze to Rhett and gave a small frown while shaking his head. "I can bring it over in a couple hours. Yes thank you for letting us know. Bye."

"What was that?"

"It was the police."

"Oh what did they want?" Rhett wrapped both arms around Link and pulled him in closer.

"They informed me, us, that apparently her ex is missing now. They could tell he had packed somethings and trashed the place. They are looking for him. They also asked if we had surveillance cameras in the back. I told them we did and that I would bring the video to them." Rhett placed a kiss on Links head and sighed.

"He had to get away. Dang it."

Link got on the bar stool by the counter and brought Rhett in between his legs.

"This means that we need to stay close to her and watch out." Link was nervous. They finally had someone in their lives that cared for them for who they truly were. With her ex missing there was no telling what he was up to. He could even know where they were now. "I am so nervous about this. Don't get me wrong I know we can take him, but she can't. Oh My nerves."

"Here let me calm you down." Rhett Started with Links shoulders and rubbed down to his arms to his fingers. Link also took his hands and started the same process for Rhett. He got a smile on his face. His hands went to Rhetts hair.

Link played with Rhetts hair and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Link brushed his tongue onto Rhetts mouth. He happily open his mouth and let Link take control of the kiss. They indulged their needs for one another. Rhett reached for the hem of Links shirt and pulled it over his head. He brought his mouth to Links neck relishing in the smell and taste of his skin. Link gave a small moan as Rhett lightly bit his skin. He would bite then suck on his more pleasure sounds Link made the more rough Rhett got with his bites. Link would lean more into Rhetts body. Link could feel how turned on Rhett was becoming,

The sound of plastic ripping and a loud thump that followed had both men running up the stairs. Their make out session was all but forgotten when they reached the bath room door. Rhett began to open the door.

" No no i am ok" They could hear her but did not listen. "Guys come on. oh dang it!"

Rhett and Link were both in the bathroom staring at their girl Amy.

"You are naked." Link was only to retain that much English before he went mute again.

"No shit sherlock."

Rhett knelt next to her and his face was filled with sorrow. He could not believe what he saw. He placed a hand on her stomach. Suddenly the small room became heavy. Rhett started to traced her stitches.

"We could only see parts of you, I know you said it got worse." He let his fingers go lower he was above her pelvis. He sniffled. He had tears falling down his face. Link came up and held Rhett. Reaching around Link offered his hand to Amy. She grabbed it. Rhett let his other hand trace the scars that covered her body. Amy took her free hand and grabbed Rhetts hand that found her scars.

"Rhett we will be here all night if you continue to touch my scars. This is what happened to me. I am not these scars." Rhett and Link both looked at her eyes.

"You are right, you are not these scars. You are our Amy. Amy who is getting stronger by every passing day." Link reassured them all by what he had said.

"I agree. Please help me up." Rhett and Link both got her up. Link placed his hand in her hair.

"Oh you still have shampoo in your hair. I will help you finish." Amy blushed a little. "I promise to be gentle."

Rhett Started to leave the bathroom, "I will go get more towels and robe for you."

Link helped her in the tub and ran the water to start filling it up.

"Link?" Amy spoke in a soft voice, "Where is your shirt.?"

It was Links turn to blush, "Oh it is down stairs."

"Oh no, I ruined a moment, didn't I?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Another moment."

"Oh hush Amy, Rhett and I are grown men, we will find more time later." The water was rising and was close to her cleavage. Link stopped the water and began running his fingers in her hair. Getting more water in and shampoo he worked at making a good lather. Amy started to moan.

"Oh wow, I have never had someone wash my hair for me. It feels great." She leaned farther back and really let herself relax.

Rhett entered the bathroom and was taken aback at what he saw. His boyfriend and Amy in a perfect setting. He placed all the extra towels down and knelt down by the tub and grabbed a wash cloth and started to wash her body.

Link rinsed her hair and started to help Rhett wash her body. Both of them ran the wash clothes over her. Rhett was down by her feet going up to her hips while Link started at her neck going down. They both heard her moan and watched her arch her back slightly.

The men looked at each other and they noticed they both were blushing. Rhett could tell the whole act was turning them all on. He dropped the washcloth and started to feel her hips with his fingers. Link did the same and ran his fingers over her collarbone. Amy inhaled deeply and arched her back.

Rhett ran his hand up to Links and they both started to feel her together. They grew more confident and ran their fingers over the top of her breasts. She again inhaled and let go with a moan. As they ran their fingers over her nipples, they become harder underneath their touch, they felt her hands come over theirs.

"I love this, please understand that." They all looked at each other. "But I am not ready. The pleasure I am getting out of this is making me inhale to deep and my ribs hurt."

"Sorry" They said in unison.

"Don't be, it was amazing. " She smiled at them and she was still a little red from the sensations they gave her.

"How about letting Rhett help you get out and dressed. I have some errands to do."

"Good idea Link. say hi for us to the crew."

Rhett began to get her out of the tub.

"Why do you have to go to the Studio?" Amy grabbed the robe and started to put it on.

"Oh the police would like to have the surveillance video from Saturday."

Amy gawked at Link. "You have a camera back there?"

"Yes, Amy what is wrong?"

"Well before you see what is on the tape I want to tell you something,"

They all shuffled into her room and she sat on the bed. Link taking the chair and Rhett on the bed she started to tell them what she was dreading to say.

"I didn't know how to tell you this, but he raped me Saturday."

Silence hung in the room. Neither man new what to say.

"I am sorry." Amy spoke with a whisper.

Rhett yelled. He jumped to his feet and walked out to the hallway. Amy and Link watched as he paced back and forth. They would hear him hit the walls he came close to.

He finally appeared in the doorway seething with anger. "Do not be sorry!"

Amy flinched back a little. Link went and comforted her.

"Rhett you are scaring her. Calm down."

Rhett looked down and saw the fear in Amy's eyes. He quickly went to her and got back on the bed.

"God I am sorry Amy." Rhett let his head go to her neck and he hugged her.

"Rhett is it ok."She patted his back." I know you will never hurt me. In fact I know you will hurt anyone that looks weird at me."

"Please from now on do not keep things from us." Link got up from the bed and reached for his shoes. "I will be back. Thank you for letting me know I will make sure I am the only one that sees that, outside of the cops." Link leaned over and kissed Rhett on the lips then turned to Amy and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you both rest while I am gone. I will be back soon."

Rhett Started to lean back bringing Amy with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he began to rub her head.

"Amy do you really trust me?"

"With my life."


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about rape.

Link parked the car and stood outside of it. He stood staring at her old apartment. He figured her ex was not that stupid to go back, but he thought maybe just maybe it would be a good day.

"No luck today." With one last glare at Amy's old hell hole he turned to the studio.

As he opened the door he heard loud music coming from the middle meet area. The crew was going about their work. He smiled knowing that the crew they had was going beyond the call of duty. They all had made an appearance for Amy at the hospital, giving her flowers or cards. Mostly talking to her about how they missed her and wanted her back. When he would come the studio for a couple hours they were always busy. He took pride in their employees, their friends.

"Hey Link, how is Amy?" He felt Stevie pat him on the back and give him a side hug.

Link felt the urge to explain that she had been raped. He thought better of it and kept himself quiet from that part.

"She is really sore. Rhett and I are probably not to helpful."

"What, you guys pretty much love Amy, I bet you guys are bending over backwards for her."

Link laughed at what she said, "Yeah that is true, I mean we always want people to laugh. So we have jokes or silly antics. We might mean well, but the laughter hurts her ribs."

Stevie mouthed her understanding. Her little pup came up and gave a little whine. "I guess I need to take this guy out for a walk." Stevie disappeared out the door.

Link made his way past the others answering any questions that they had and finally made it to their office. Closing the door he went to the security camera computer.

He kept wiping his hands on his legs. His nerves were making him shake more and sweat. The thought of what he was about to see was churning his stomach. Not wanting to chance anything he grabbed a garbage pail and kept it at arms length. He opened up the files and started to search for that day. He saw it. He saw the date. His stomach began to twist. He was now not sure if this was the best idea for him to be the one to do this. This was for Amy, having this evidence would ensure his jail time. There would be no room for doubt.

He began fast forwarding to that morning. He saw her pull up in her car. He could not make out what she was doing but she never exited the vehicle like she had told them. She stayed for a long while. It was then he saw her get out. She took a quick look around and went for the door. Her keys were in her hand. In the view he could see her ex coming up.

With a whisper Link spoke to the screen, "Run."

The first blow to Amy had Link put his hands to his mouth. He fought back tears at what he was seeing. She tried to get away it was a hit to the head that finally slowed her down. Her head had smacked onto the pavement. The force of it made her head hit it two more times. There was a knife in his hand he began slicing at her skin and clothes. Ripping her shirt up her ex pulled it the rest of the way up and violently grabbed at her breasts. As he twisted her boobs, his other hand with the knife was making marks all over her torso. There was little movement from Amy, even with the distance of the camera Link could tell the head punch had her disoriented. It was then that her ex began to pull at her pants and using the knife to rip off parts of them. He flipped her over and brought her limp body up and got her in a forced doggy style. She kept falling over. Her ex then started to hit her on the back of her head. Link could tell he was yelling something. Finally her body fell all the way to the ground. He let her stay there he just pulled the pants further down. Link saw that the man was pulling down his own pants. Forcing his eyes on the screen he saw her ex force himself on her. He was relentless. Amy's small delicate hand was reaching behind herself, so weak, but she tried to push him off. All the man did was push her hand away. After a few moments her ex pulled out and adjusted himself. Standing her ex looked around. Right before the man walked away he gave a swift kick to her side.

Link knew the tears were falling down his face. He had seen cruelty in his life, but this was something else. He could not name it. He could not understand what he just saw. What would bring a person to this. Even though her ex had parts of a man, making him look like a human, he was not. He was something else. Link kept staring at Amy's body as she laid there, it was only a short while till he saw Chase pull in with his car. Not even getting into a parking place before he was running out to her body. He was frantic, the only thing he did was pull up her pants. Chase put his hand on her back and was on the phone. Link let it play out till he saw the paramedics. Taking the time stamps he put it on a flash drive.

As he held the device in his hands he could feel bile come up. He leaned over and threw up. Tears began to flow again. Wiping his mouth he sat in his chair. He needed to get himself together. The crew knew about her abuse and the beating that happened Saturday but he promised he would not let anyone see her rape. He thought about wanting to erase what he saw from his mind. Hand it over to the police then just forgetting it all. He never wanted to forget something so much in his life.

Feeling that he had himself under control he left the office. He made a straight shot to the back door. Saying a quick bye and even shorter wave he was out the door.


	8. Part 8

Link showed up home with chocolates and a few movies. His heart was heavy and was uncertain on how to talk to Amy about the questions that were bringing his heart down.

He went into the living room to find Rhett and Amy laughing at something. Rounding about the couch he came to see why they would laugh so hard. Amy was sitting on the couch with her feet on Rhetts lap. Rhett was holding a small little nail polish paint brush. When Link took a better look at her toes it looked as if Rhett just poured the bottle on them.

"Dang Rhett you have never been able to stay in the lines." Link settled next to Amy's free side.

"Well you might be able to color in the lines with crayons, but I would love to see you do this." Rhett waved the small container at Link. Amy took the nail polish away from him.

"No I am good with this." She reached for the nail polish remover and began to take off the extra polish.

Link looked at the both of them. Here they were sitting and talking about nail polish skills, when there was looming conversation that needed to be talked about. He wanted to bring up his thoughts about what he saw and what should happen now. Link removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His head was starting to ache with worry. The couch dipped next to him and he felt a large arm go around him.

"Link are you ok?" Rhett leaned into whisper in his ear, "You look tired and almost sick."

" I am tired and I do feel sick." He leaned into Rhetts embrace and wrapped his arms around him. "Sick as in mentally."

Amy set her items down and slowly embraced Link. "I am sorry what you had to watch. "

"Please Amy, this is not your fault in any way. I just saw it all. You tried to stop him but he had the upper hand. I saw it all. I saw him take advantage…" Link's words were drowned out by his tears. Rhett and Amy both held on to Link. Amy began to cry as well. Her tears flooded her face. She too hated what happened to herself but knowing that Link was suffering in a way tore her apart.

Rhett began to shush both of them. Rhett was happy that he was such a tall man he was able to reach both and comfort them.

With in Rhett's shirt Link continued to talk, "Amy I am sorry this is not about me."

"Please Link it is. You and Rhett are now part of my messed up world. I am sorry that you guys are in this. You both are so sweet, you guys should not be in this."

"We want to be in your life Amy." Rhett adjusted the group and placed a small kiss on Links lips. "I know we both want to always be there."

"I do have a question Amy." Link gathered her small hands in his. "Did you take the morning after pill?"

Amy bit her lower lip and shook her head no.

"How come?"

Shifting in her spot Amy thought about her words. Her parents always taught her that every life was precious no matter where they got there start. However her parents left her when they noticed she was different, more different then them. Even though she harbored some pretty harsh feelings for them, she too believed that all life was important from the very start.

"I believe that life is wonderful no matter what. If I end up being pregnant because of this then I will take the responsibility in stride. I do think taking the pill and using condoms is ok but I just can't do anything after the fact. I don't think I can. "

Both men looked at her at first, Amy thought they were going to call her crazy or to think more about it, but all she got was soft embraces instead.

"That is enough of this for now." Rhett picked up the movies and went through them "You bought the Back to the Future movies?"

"Yeah I thought I would give them a try."

"What? Oh Link those are my favorites!" She took the movies out of Rhett's hands and looked at them. "Oh and they are blu-ray!"

With the biggest smile they had seen in days from Amy they put the first one in and got cozy on the couch. Rhett was in the corner with Link in his arms with Amy laying her head on Links lap.

Amy tried to laugh but would grab her sides from time to time. Link would gently run his hand over her rib cage. It did not help the pain, but it would make Amy smile from just the thought. Rhett would steal small kisses from Link, while Link would let his other hand slide up Rhetts leg. Amy turned to her good side and started to massage Links leg. Both Amy and Rhett gave Link extra attention and it soothed him to sleep. They stayed in the comfortable and lazy state for the all three movies.

"Link, I think you will have to watch these again and get through them." Rhett placed his lips on Links waking him up. Amy made her way to the kitchen to give the men some peace.

"You and Amy had me so relaxed I could not help it. " Link finally returned Rhetts waking kiss. "What is she doing now?"

Rhett started to get up from the couch giving his hand to Link he replied "It is time to eat. Today has been very interesting and those chocolates are not going to be enough."

They saw Amy moving slowly around the kitchen pulling items out for dinner. With out hesitation both men walked in and started to help her.

"Um Amy?"

Link placed a hand on Amy's shoulder, "There is no need for flour is there?"


	9. Part 9

Amy found herself able to move better with in two weeks. She never healed this fast with her ex, it probably didn't help that she was beaten almost daily that hinder the process. Jen had come over every work day. They both worked on internet networking. Amy was very comfortable around Jen, so much so she told her everything that happened in her past. Amy found the benefits of having a friend a blessing.

One Friday afternoon as Rhett and Link came home finding them working.

"Oh my god Amy you wouldn't believe who we just got an email from?" Jen gave the tablet to her. Rhett and Link went to the couch and started to read the email over shoulder.

"Oh it is our friend…" Link never finished his sentence.

"What? No freakin way! " Amy hugged the tablet. "This just makes my day."

"I knew you would love it." Jen took the tablet back."So do you guys think that we should help?"

Rhett and Link looked at one another. "I guess we should look at our schedules."

"Yes, just answer yes."

"Amy? We need to look at our schedules." Rhett looked at her sternly.

She replied looking at him fervently, "I know you do but I promise to take care of it all. I will make it all work. I am just fangirling. I promise to handle everything professionally." Amy looked over at Jen smiling, "Me and Jen have been watching his videos here when we are working."

"What not ours?" Rhett acted if he was hurt.

"Of course we watch Good Mythical Morning, but when that is over we watch his stuff."

Link smiled at Amy, "ok I guess we can handle this. Rhett why don't you call Mark and let him know we will help." Rhett nodded and got up to make the phone call.

Amy got up and hugged Link and placed a small kiss on his cheek,.

With new bounce in her step Amy walked to Jen and started speaking about the new venture.

Amy and Jen were by the front doors to greet Mark a week later. Both men were proud of Amy. She was able to get many Youtubers together on such short notice and it was impressive. She spent most of her free time planning and coordinating everyone's schedule. Speaking to Mark on the phone for most of the planning had her in great spirits the whole week.

"Do you think she has a thing for Mark?" Rhett pulled Link in adjoining office.

"I am not sure. I was sure she had a thing for at least you. Just, she knows about us and probably thought that she had no place with us." Link placed his hands in Rhetts. "I guess I was even wondering if maybe you were having a thing for her."

Amy poked her head in the doorway, "He is here!" Disappearing, Rhett and Link followed her to the front doors.

"Hello, I am Amy." They watched as the giddy girl turned to a business woman before their eyes. She kept herself composed and her voice was strong and confident. They did not expect for her to react that way at all. At the very least they assumed she might hug him. Amy turned and faced both Rhett and Link.

"Of course you know Rhett and Link. They will help us for a little while, but they do have a shoot later today. I hope that does not bother you?"

Mark finished shaking their hands, "No it does not. I get to spend more time with you." Mark added a wink only Amy could see.

Rhett saw Amy blush and hold her notes closer to her body.

Most of the crew helped with the charity video and wrote out what needed to be done before the shoot. After a few hours Rhett and Link took Amy to their office.

"Amy we need to go, but we do not feel comfortable leaving you here at the studio. I thought that we would have been further along on the charity video process to just take you home." Rhett put his arm around her waist.

"I thought I could just stay here with the crew and Mark."

"We trust everyone here, just we still do not know where your ex is." Link went and sat at his desk.

"I have been just so safe and comfortable with you guys that I just didn't think about it. Oh my god." Amy walked away from Rhett.

"Amy it is ok. I am so glad that you have been able to just move on. We just want to stay safe." Link started going through his phone, "I will call the people for our shoot and tell them we will be late. We can take you home and maybe Jen can stay with you."

"Link please I am not a baby. I will go and speak to them down stairs. Just get ready and I will be right back." Amy left and went to the group down stairs.

"Rhett I want to know do you have a thing for Amy?"

"In a way I do, but I also think you have a thing for her. I have been working through my feelings since we both touched her. Just know I love you. That I am sure of."

Link smiled at Rhett, "I love you too. I guess I have to say that I just have this feeling with Amy. When we both were touching I was turned on. It just wasn't her body that got me hard but it was also you. Doing that with you got to me. I wanted to touch you and her at the same time. I wanted to make both of you moan."

Rhett went to Link, wrapping his arms around him he gave him a gentle kiss.

"That was some of my feelings too. I guess the biggest thing would be that we need to be a couple and understand how we will handle things. We still haven't told any one but Amy. "

"Yeah. Maybe we can talk to Amy tonight about somethings."

Still finding themselves alone both men kissed. Trying to savor the moment of being at their business and also being themselves.

A few minutes later Amy came back and knocked before entering. She found them with swollen lips. Smiling at them she touched both of their mouths.

"You might want to stay here a few more minutes before you go back down stairs." Amy backed up and went to help finish pack their needed items for their shoot. "Mark, Jen and Chase are going to stay till 9, Jen is fine taking me home."

"That is five hours away."

"They know, and they are fine with it. We need to get most of this done today anyways. Most of the you-tubers will be here this coming week to shoot their parts." Zipping up the bags she handed them to Rhett and Link.

"Fine, I am glad that you all are working so hard on this." Rhett kissed her head and Link did the same.

"Give yourselves a couple more minutes then I think the swelling will be down so no one notices." Amy opened the door and looked back, " Guys have fun tonight, maybe even go out for dinner afterwards."

Amy leaned forward towards them and whispered "make it a date." With a wink she went down to the group.

"She has a great idea." Link winked at him and proceed to get his hoodie on.

Amy was completely happy with the work she was doing. She was overjoyed to keep her mind on something and barely noticed the pain. Mark worked mostly with Amy and they were laughing at most of the antics they came up with. As the hours went by they were down to just Jen and Chase. Mark and Amy thought it would be a good idea to order pizza for the small crew that was left.

After the pizza was devoured they still had to hours left.

"I am going to just upload the story board. It should not take too long." Amy pulled up to the computer and got to work. After awhile her stomach started to feel uneasy.

Jen noticed Amy had a bead of sweet on her forehead and breathing shallow. Whispering Jen talked to her, "Hey you ok? You look pretty pale."

"I am not sure, my stomach feels a little upset." Amy wiped the sweat off of her face. "I am just going to the bathroom for a few." Her pace at the start was normal but a small 'oh' left her mouth and she sped up to the bathroom.

Jen excused herself and rushed to Amy.

Jen found Amy befriending the porcelain toilet. "Hey you ok?"

"No, no I am not. Throwing up hurt my ribs. I feel like I need to throw up again. I just can't. oh I can't."

Jen went over to Amy and helped her up back to the bowl part of the toilet. Holding her hair back she let Amy continue vomiting.

With Amy finally done Jen helped clean her up. "I think we need to take you home. Ok. Also with what you told me, I think we will stop at the pharmacy and get a test."

"That is a good idea."

Chase and Mark both understood that Amy was under the weather and began packing up.

"Amy when you feel better I will come back. Don't worry you have done so much already." Not caring if she was sick or not Mark gave her a small hug. "Hope you feel better by morning."

Mark and Chase walked out together and left the girls behind.

"Let's do this." Jen helped Amy out to the car and they were off to the Pharmacy.


	10. Part 10

When Jen and Amy got back to her place they went straight to the bathroom. Jen sat on the tub siding while Amy read the instructions.

"My goodness this is slightly more complicated then I thought it would be."

Jen popped up and stood by Amy reading the instructions. "Morning pee is best?"

"I guess."

"Why?"

"I have no clue, maybe because you are not eating anything, I don't know." Amy went on to read more.

"Well with this test I have the option to pee right on to the stick or get a clean cup and pee in that." Amy quickly read the instructions again. "I will just pee on the stick."

"You want to be alone?" Jen laid her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Yeah just for this part." Jen left with out question and shut the door quietly.

Amy stood up and looked at the mirror on the door. She stood so she could see her side. She pulled her shirt tightly across her stomach.

"Well I am still flat." She looked down at her stomach and put her hand on it. "So if there is anyone in here, hi. I am your mom. I will try my hardest to make sure you have the best and treated with nothing but love. I promise you that."

Having the urge to pee, Amy went to work on getting the test ready.

Jen and Amy were sitting on the couch with the test on a paper towel. They had gotten a few snacks and munched on them as they waited.

Jens timer on her phone went off. Amy grabbed Jens hand and both looked at each other. With smiles both looked down at the test.

"Ok then."

Jen gathered the garbage and her cell.

"Hey I am going to go make a quick phone call ok?"

Amy nodded her head and gave a smile. She watched as her friend went out to the back yard. She was really wanting to talk to Rhett and Link now and she was unsure when they would return.

As if the universe was looking down on her and reading her thoughts she heard a car park in the drive way. There was slamming of car doors. Amy jumped up with the test in her hand. Waiting by the door she heard Jen start to open the sliding glass door.

"They are here."

Before Amy could fully turn to the front the door opened with great force. Amy stumbled backwards when Rhett practically ran her over.

"Rhett come on, it is not that bad." Link yelled from the porch.

"Not bad? Not bad? What world are you living in Link, huh?" Rhett stood in the foyer and Link walked up to him. Amy was joined by Jen next to the fuming Rhett.

"It is not that bad. We will play it off. Seriously calm down."

Rhett had enough and spun around. As he did his arms raised up and one smacked into Amy. She lost her balance and fell hard to the ground. Jen dropped to Amy and helped her move back and checked on her.

"Ok whatever is going on you need to just stop. You knocked Amy over." Jen stood on her feet and walked up to Rhett. "Really you need to be careful."

"Shit I am sorry Amy I did not mean it. I did not see that you were that close." He shuffled his feet over to her and gave a hand for help.

Taking it she opened her mouth to speak but Jen spoke up. "Really Rhett, I am sorry I don't want to over step here, but you need to take it easy around her. Not just because of her past but her condition as of right now."

In unison Rhett and Link spoke "Condition?"

With all eyes on her, Amy nodded her head. "Yeah, um guys, I am pregnant."

Rhett and Link both found themselves on the couch holding glasses of water. Both sipping here and there, they would only stare at the wall across them. Jen sat on the coffee table looking between the men and the wall they found extremely interesting. Amy walked in with a coffee for Jen. Handing it to her she sat next to Jen.

"Men never seem to handle these things well." Jen giggled at Amy's joke.

"No I guess they don't." Jen settled on sipping on the coffee and getting comfortable. Amy made her way over to the men and sat between them. Lightly tapping their legs she smiled at them both.

"Do you guys have any questions?"

"Maybe after we process a bit more." Link answered.

"I understand."

Rhett wrapped his arm around her and brought her on to his lap."Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"I think I am in shock a little. I don't know." Amy let her head fall on to his chest and clung to his arm. Her body felt the same at the moment. Her stomach wasn't hurting nor did she want to vomit. Over all it was weird that the only thing telling her she was pregnant was a stick.

"Well you guys I am off. Amy I talked to my friend for a few seconds and she had a baby last year by herself. She is willing to help out with information if you want. Think about it ok?" Jen patted Amy's leg and took care of her mug. With a few quick byes to the men she was off.

Amy climb off of Rhett's lap and straightened the living room up a little bit. Nothing was really out of a place but she wanted to keep from thinking.

"Amy how did work go?" Link sat up.

"It went well, till I threw up." She picked up a blanket and started to fold it. " Mark was so wonderful, he even got pizza for us. He had me laughing so much. He is great. I am so glad that he wanted to do this."

Rhett cleared his throat. Looking over at Link he spoke to Amy, " So you seem to be into him." Rhett took Links hand into his and squeezed.

"Oh I don't know about that. I guess he is good looking and everything but." Amy held the blanket close to her chest and sat in reclining chair.

"But what?" Link returned the intense squeezing Rhett was giving.

"Well he is not really my type. I respect him immensely, but I do not see it going any further then that. "

"I saw you blush when he winked at you."

"That? Oh my goodness I was still fangirling. I was trying to be so professional that something had to give. The wink un did my demeanor. Besides I don't think I am his type any ways."

Rhett sighed, "You are beautiful and intelligent you would be any ones type."

Amy could only reply with shrugging her shoulders.

"Working for us, we both have seen you accomplish so much, probably more then anyone else." Link got up and walked to her.

"Thank you Link. Rhett I am just not looking for anything anyways. So if someone was into me I most likely would miss it. Besides I don't think me dating is a good idea at the moment."

Link knelt next to her and placed his hand on her belly.

"So there is a little one growing in there huh?" Amy placed her hand on his.

"I guess."

Rhett joined the two and he put his hand next to theirs. Amy placed her other hand on his. She looked at both of men. Their faces were ones of awe with a splash of fear. Amy knew in her heart that is how she felt. She was creating life at this very moment but she was also responsible for this life.

Rhett knelt closer to Amy "No matter what we are here for you. We promised that awhile ago and we still promise that to you now."


	11. Part 11

Rhett pushed the blankets off of himself , the heat of him tossing and turning was unbearable. He turned over and saw Link sleeping mostly on his stomach. His mouth was wide opened and small snore escaped . He was happy that they were now sharing the same bed. It was upsetting how it got to this point, being them taking a woman who only knew beatings, in . He didn't want to say thank you to her for that. It almost sounded like he was thanking her for being black and blue.

Rhett placed a soft kiss in Links hair and rolled out of bed. 

Amy was pregnant, what her ex did to her, it took. She did not shed any tears though. That made Rhett smile. She was not losing her mind on having a child. She was not cursing the world or even her ex. She was taking things surprisingly well.Prior to the test Rhett knew that she understood it was a possibility that she was pregnant, maybe that helped her retain her attitude they saw tonight. 

Rhett shuffled his feet over to her bedroom door. He saw a soft glow come from the bottom. He gave a small knock and waited. At first there was nothing, he thought she must have just fallen asleep with the light on. He was about to leave her to sleep when the door cracked opened.

“Was I being loud Rhett?” Amy poked her head out. 

“No, actually I started to think you just fell asleep with the light on.” 

“Oh, well I am just on my computer. I was looking up some stuff.” She opened the door. “Want to see?”

Nodding Rhett walked into her room. Closing the door she walked passed him to her laptop. Rhett stopped walking when he saw what she was wearing. She had Link’s Pluto shirt on but she had tied up the sleeves. The only thing covering her bottom half was her boy-short underwear. He was staring and Amy noticed.

“Oh goodness I am sorry hold on.”She walked over to her closet and put on her robe. “Sorry about that. I was not thinking.”

“It is OK, I didn't mind.” 

Amy flashed a look at Rhett that was a mix of embarrassment and intrigue, “Um well that's good to know, I guess.” She was flushed and Rhett smiled when he saw her turning red. “Oh come on over here.” She motioned him to come to the floor. 

With their backs to the bed and legs out stretched she pulled her laptop on to one of her legs and one of his.

“So what has you occupied this late at night?”

Amy opened up her laptop and brought up Chrome. Rhett was a little surprised at what he saw.

“I see. Already huh?”

“Yes already. I just started looking at things and I got carried away. I mean look at some of these things.” She started to point out the different cribs and strollers.

They both started talking about what type of crib would be the best in the room. Rhett even mentioned how that the extra room would be great for the baby. Only of course when she was ready to have the baby sleep on its own. They both laughed at the possibilities with animals on the wall. Rhett wanted lots of giraffes where as Amy said owls would be better. They went into debate mode and tried taking turns. 

The laptop was all but forgotten and they were now facing one another in a heated debate about baby items and the usefulness they might have.

“Rhett I do not think having a breast pump every where I go is a good idea. If I go the route anyways.Besides most are portable.”

“Maybe the baby will be a hungry one, I was when I was little.”

“Was?”

“What?”

“Sorry Rhett you pretty much eat all the time.”

“No I do not.” Rhett tried to hide his smile.

“Oh is that true? Okay then tell me what you ate today and do not leave anything out.”

“Well then ,um, lets see I started out with cereal and toast. I went for trail mix after that. I guess a few hours after that I ate the rest of the sushi you made. At the studio I ate my share of the fruit plate you got for everybody. Wait go back to the trail mix. I couldn't even really enjoy it, Link had taken out the pieces he liked. So technically that does not count. “

Amy stifled a laugh.

“What Amy?” Rhett started to chuckle. With his outlandish argument he knew he was not going to win. 

Rhett felt Amy trembling by him, he looked down to see her holding her mouth shut with her hands and a slight muffled laugh coming from her. Having seen her struggle to not laugh Rhett lost all control, booming laughter left his body at a fast rate.

Amy’s eyes widen and with quick movements she was on top of him with one hand covering his mouth. Her legs were around his waist and her torso was firmly pressed against his.

“Sh! Rhett, Link is trying to sleep.” Even with her words Rhett continued to laugh. “Oh shh!” 

Rhett surprised her by lightly biting her fingers. 

“Hey that is cheating.” 

Snickering Rhett went to bite her again. She giggled at his antics and pulled away. Rhett took his arms and wrapped them around her to keep her in place. 

“Maybe you should try harder to stop me.” In Rhett fashion his one eyebrow went up. 

A small gasp left Amy and she eyed Rhett. Mostly she was concerned. After that day they touched her, they had just gone back to how things were. Him holding her at times and the same with Link. Mostly she stayed away from doing anything to sexual. Rhett and Link were together, Rhett and Link were in love. In their house they were free to be who they were and she was happy for them. They felt comfortable with her being there and trusted her. She did not want to ruin it for them. She would even hide her feelings for them. Rhett was so close though. He smelled great and he was holding her just right. His one arm wrapped around her waist while the other one snaked up her back and his hand weaved into her hair.

Her voice became small and she even wondered if he could hear her. “Rhett, what are you doing?”

Rhett smiled softly at her.He leaned in towards Amy and let his lips brush against hers. Leaning his forehead on to hers he whispered, “Me and Link have been wondering how we feel about you. We know that you mean the world to us. We just don’t know what type of world. We both want to further explore with you. I love Link and that will not change. I guess I just want what is between the three of us to change.”

Amy sucked in her bottom lip and bit down on it. She kept her eyes on his, not daring to look any where else. Her thoughts were only on him and how she felt when his lips brushed against hers. 

She felt wicked that she wanted more. She felt wicked that she wanted both men kissing her. 

“I don’t want to hurt either of you.” Amy whispered to Rhett, “You both mean the world to me too. I can not believe everything that you have done for me. I just have no idea what to do. I feel , um , I don’t know.” She bit down on her lip again. Rhett looked down at her lips and moaned.

“Damn when I see you do that to your lips I want to kiss them.” Rhett released her hair and brought his hand to her face. He only let his thumb trace her lips.

“I think that curiosity is getting to me.” Rhett moved his lips on to her cheek,

Amy froze , she knew she didn't want to hurt either of them, but she could not deny how she felt about them. Her head hurt on what to do. 

Rhett’s voice was so soft when she heard him say “Please.”

Her will broke, she was sure of that. No turning back. Amy nodded her head.

Needing no more then that, Rhett placed his lips gently on hers.

At first his beard tickled her to no end. It was slightly amusing, but he could not tell. As if her hands had a mind of their own they reached for his beard, she was grateful that they did. His beard was soft, her mind thought of strands of velvet. Weaving her fingers in his beard she pulled him in more to deepen the kiss. 

Rhett was a bit surprised that she was really going for it and even taking the kiss further. He desperately tried to keep his mind in the moment, but his thoughts went to Link and how they all could enjoy this. He kept thinking on watching Link kissing her and how that made him happy. His heart warmed to the idea more and more. 

With their moment ending Amy leaned back and licked her lips. Rhett mirrored her and leaned back and took her with him.

Amy laid down on him and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

“Amy?”

“Yeah?”

“I want more.” He caressed her back and made sure to rub gently. “I want more and with Link here with us.”

“Me too.”


	12. Part 12

Rhett curled up against Link just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. Though he left Link just a few hours before with his heart heavy, he returned to him with a light heart that was in wanting.

He was happy what he discovered with Amy. Her lips were soft and tempting but no more then Links lips. He could think of them both in the same manner. His heart was pulled to both.

Their talks had been short about how they both felt about Amy. Rhett was unsure if his thoughts of being with both was horrible or not. He was torn only because they both have said they were attracted to Amy sexually and yet they haven't even been with each other sexually.

He was becoming frustrated as of late. That is where the slip up happened last night. Why he was so angry. They had taken the advice from Amy and went out to eat. The shoot went great and dinner was perfect at least for a short while it was.

There was live music at the restaurant so it gave way from them to sit on the same side of the table. As the Latin beat filled the air and the delicious food graced his tongue he could not help but rub against Link. Link did not help any he would grab his thigh every now and again. Almost losing themselves to a kiss Rhett looked back and saw two younger ladies staring at them.

"Oh my god Rhett and LINK?"

All Rhett could do was nod his head and turn back in his seat. He moved his chair a bit further from Link. He got the look from him asking what was wrong. With just a shrug to the back of them Link knew.

What they didn't expect was one of the ladies speaking kind of loud.

"Do you think they are gay?"

After hearing that Rhett called for their waiter and took care of their bill. They left in a rush. Most of the ride Rhett was steaming on the inside for letting it get that way. Letting his guard down. It was Link that tried to pull him out of his anger.

As he pulled into their driveway Link spoke up, "You know around here people are more open to what we have going on. People like Amy."

'I get that, I do Link, but we have more then just LA folk that watch us."

Getting out of the car Rhett slammed his door shut.

Rhett sighed and rested his head on top of Links. The stigma they grew up with was hard to shake. Having most of the world think they were a certain way also complicated things. He did not want to come off as a liar. They loved each other that was no secret. They knew it was a brother like love, it was only when Link crashed their lips together did he see the light. He could see women and be attracted to them, but he wanted Link. They had many years to back them up. That is how he has felt for awhile now, but since Amy things have changed.

Wrapping his arms more around Link, Rhett placed several kisses all over Links head. Shifting so that Link was more above him, he rested his head on Link's back. Letting everything settle in the back of his mind he let sleep take over.

Amy kept hearing something vibrate next to her head. She let her arm out of the comforter and searched for the object that hated her and wanted to her to wake up. Finding the demon object she brought it under the covers with her head. Looking at her phone she clicked the home saw that the reason her phone was going crazy cause someone had texted her.

Swiping her screen she was not ready for the blinding bright light of it. Squinting her eyes she tried to read the message. Throwing the covers off even more she was blinded by the sun rearing its sunshine of hell in her room.

"I give up." Blinking a few more times her eyes finally adjusted. Taking her phone she realized that it was almost one in the afternoon. "Shit."

Not wanting to wait any longer she read the text.

Mark- Hey Amy I am so happy that we got to work together. I am so sorry that you got sick, hope it was not the pizza. Hope you are feeling better though. Just give me a call or text when you are ready to continue. Or if you just want to talk.

Amy stared at her phone. Her thoughts raced to what Rhett and Link had said last night.

"Nah, I am thinking to much about this." Clicking the home button again she placed her phone down and put it out of her mind. There was the need to see her guys that was more important to her.

Rhett had kissed her more as he laid her in bed and tucked her in. It was cheesy but he took care of her, he made her feel special even when he was just putting her to bed. Rhett told her that he would be talking to Link when they were all awake. He wants her to be there. She would be. Amy was nervous though.

Her stomach was screaming that she was hungry however her heart was to scared to eat. In her mind she crossed a line she shouldn't have, a line that should have been a wall, a brick wall. Amy began to get out of bed only to find that she was not meant to get out of bed. She slumped forward and hit the floor hard with her knees.

With in moments her door flew open and both Rhett and Link were in the room. Amy lifted her head and felt that maybe she was never hungry to begin with.

"Help me to the bathroom!"

Link was first to her and got her to her feet. They made it to the bathroom in record time. Finding the floor once more and wrapping her arms around the toilet she empty her stomach. It began to hurt more because she had very little in her stomach.

"Rhett can you go get some crackers." Link turned back to her getting a rag he ran the water and soaked it. Taking it he ran the rag on the back of her neck. Amy felt an instant relief with the coldness on her. She reached back and placed her hand on his.

"Thank you so much Link."

"No problem. I think from here on out we can keep some crackers next to your bed. It could help."

"Yeah I think you are right." She stood up an began brushing her teeth. Feeling like her knees were weak she finished her task and followed it by sitting on the toilet seat. Link knelt in front of her and placed the rag back on her neck.

He was smiling at her and all Amy could do was feel like she hurt him. Maybe it was her hormones or that she was truly a bad person, but she began to cry.

"Whats wrong? Are you going to get sick again? Are you in pain?"

"Link stop being so nice."

He looked shocked at what she said, "Amy whats wrong?"

"I am sorry, you are so nice, but I did something wrong."

"Amy I doubt that."

"Well I did. Last night Rhett came in my room and I kissed him. A few times. So now please stop being nice to me."

She looked right at him, her tears never stopping.

"Oh."

"That is it, oh?"

Link continued to rub the back of her neck. His face was still, no emotion what so ever.

"Link I want you to kiss her too."

Both Amy and Link looked up to the new occupant of the bathroom.

Amy was floored, "What Rhett?"

"Yeah I would love for you two kiss."

Link turned and looked at Amy. A small smile was on his lips.

Amy was confused. As she wondered what was going on she never noticed that Link was leaning closer to her.

When she finally saw that he was only a few inches away she gasped .

"Oh my." Those were the last words on her lips before Link took her breath away.


	13. No more

I am sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is no more. My heart has taken a distaste for it. I am willing to talk to people one on one on tumblr on why. ( seltayuniverse) There is a very personal reason why I can not continue. I know how it would have ended. So if you are curious hit me up on tumblr. My other Serial He was Right will be continued. Thank you to all of you that have followed and commented. You all are a blessing to me!


End file.
